fivenightsatanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Deaths
Deaths If any of the antagonists in Five Nights in Anime get into your office (With an exception of Golden Freddy who can still be stopped,) Phone Guy states that they will "Play Rough" with you, suffocating you. Antagonist's jumpscares Bonnie Bonnie appears in the Left Door of the office. If you're too slow closing the door, or you don't notice her at all, she will get in your room and move up and down, bouncing her boobs in your face. Chica Chica appears in the Right Door of the office. If you're too slow closing the door, or you don't notice her at all, she will get in your room and sway side to side, sliding her boobs across your face. Freddy Freddy only moves if the Power Meter reaches zero. When it does, she will take some time to get to the Left Door of the office, Laugh for a random amount of time, and then come into your office and juggle her boobs in your face. The only escape from this is if the time changes to 6AM. Foxy Foxy starts out in Pirate Cove, where the more you check the camera the less she seems to move. After a while, Foxy will run down the Left Corridor. If you don't close the door before she gets to you, she will get into your office, and wiggle her butt in your face. Mangle Mangle starts in Mangle's Cove, where she has a seemingly random AI, regardless of if the camera is checked or not. After some time, she'll disappear from Mangle's Cove and appear at the right door, where you'll have a moment to either close the door or let her come into your office. If she gets into your office, she slides her butt across your face from side to side, similar to Foxy but with Chica's animation. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy starts off in The Closet, where she'll randomly teleport into the office. Once she's in your office, you can pull up the camera, which will get rid of her. If you don't get rid of her, she'll kiss you, pull back to her starting position, and repeat that two more times. Springbonnie Springbonnie starts in The Closet, although on Night 5 when she's active, she moves almost instantly to the kitchen. After some time, Springbonnie will climb into the vent. The Player can stop her by closing the Vent, using the button in the middle of The Office. After she gets blocked, she'll return to the room outside the Vent. If you let her get into your Office, she'll hug you, shoving her boobs into your face, pulling back, and repeating until you die. Trivia *The first time Golden Freddy kisses the Night Guard, he sounds much more surprised and seems to enjoy it.(same way with Spring Bonnie when she hugs him in first time) *Once the power goes out, the Night Guard breathes heavily. *Rather than a song like in the Original FNAF, Freddy in this game just giggles when the power runs out.